Exchange of the Spirit
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: An item stolen, hidden in the Court, two blond Egyptians sent to retrieve the goods, and at the heart of it all, a sick man wishes for the courage to change the unchangeable in the face of death. Bronzeshipping, ShunUki. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Jar Robber

_**Exchange of the Spirit**_

_**An LLS Production**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Jar Robber<strong>

There was no light, save from burning torches placed in wall brackets, as the masked person descended into the tomb. He walked quickly, but silently; the tomb's guardians would find the intruder amongst them, and he intended to be far away in the next dimension by then. With what he came to take, it would be easy to ensure his comfort, especially considering his buyers.

Now, to take care of the supply.

He stealthily moved to the heavy stone door, the portal opening only with a quick signal he had seen only from the accursed Chief only this very day. The only bank for his frustration was that, despite all their precautions, the items they guard were still going to be stolen, and he was going to be rich and safe...

The door opened, and he entered, quickly swiping for three of the heavy stone boxes that stored what he came for.

He hissed as something crackled upon contact with the topmost box. He would be found out...

"Who goes there?" a voice hissed in the shadows.

No longer caring, the man grabbed the three boxes and ran out, never stopping, past the painstakingly dismantled traps and Kidou and barriers, past the illusionary guards and traps, all the way into the sweet sunlight streaming from the eternal sunset of the place. How time flowed here, he neither knew nor cared, only that he had to escape, as the alarm was raised and more pursuers came after him.

There was a shimmer of light, white as a magnesium flare, and the _Shoji_ screens were never a more welcome sight as he dived through.

As the screens closed with a snap and vanished, the chief of the Gravekeepers growled in anger and frustration. Beside him, the black-cloaked Assailant landed on her haunches.

"What are we to do?" the female voice whispered from the cowled face.

"Call the Lords," the Chief decided. "Our Herald is fighting for his life now, and we must retrieve the deathstone somehow. They will pay once the Lord finds them."

"That we must," the Gravekeeper's Curse agreed. "I will prepare the rite."

In another world close to, yet so far, from the Realm, our assailant landed in a secluded spot in the middle of a forest of a kind, shivering despite the balmy summer weather. In his hand he still clutched the three stone containers, energies crackling along its length and breadth to prevent it opening without the correct combinations.

"You did well," his employer murmurs, walking up to him. The face was obscured by the shadows of night, but the thief was well acquainted with his boss to recognise him on sight. Not that he would ever admit it. "Congratulations on being alive."

"Thanks to your support," the thief bows deeply, handing over the crackling boxes. "Boss..."

"Lie low," the leader curtly replied. "We are in danger, and I do not want to lose men. Go to Sabitsura, a place has already been arranged for you."

The thief hesitated momentarily, an action not missed by the other.

"Traces of the place cling to you. Run, or they will track you here soon enough."

The thief did not need telling twice as he disappeared.

His employer holds up the boxes, noting the crackling energies. "And my work is cut out for me, then."

* * *

><p><em>The shadows were always swirling about, they noted, as they merely lay there, content to the temporary silence that permeated the wasteland that consisted of the terrain around Dark World. This close to the Dark Sanctuary, she was surprised that Dark Necrofia had not picked up on her aura yet. <em>

_This was another harsh realisation that their life basically amounted to about nothing. Even if they couldn't take battle damage, the pain inflicted by Fiends was debilitating, and even being able to reflect pain back didn't deter battle-hardened fiends. _

"_Well now," a voice that was certainly not a Fiend's or even Dark Necrofia's chilly rasp sounded. "There's a stray around here. Can you talk?"_

_Slowly lifting their head, they nodded. _

"_Yubel, is it?" the asker was blond, with dark skin, and definitely not a Fiend; he smelled too pure for that. "I have Goblin's Secret Remedy; I'm going to patch you up for now before I take you back home, okay?"_

"_Why?" The Duel Monster rasped as the blond man – though really a youth barely of age, to her view– tend to their wounds. "Why would you help me with no cost to yourself?"_

_The blonde blinked. "I'm going to drag you home to a maniac and you're going to be stuck with me for a damn long time, so I don't think it's at no cost," he answered. "So, what do you say?"_

_They exhaled at this. "I am a free spirit. You cannot imprison me."_

"_Course not. The real answer is that you're what I need, Yubel." _

_All of their three eyes blinked at this. "How?"_

"_I am Marik Ishtar."_

_Ah. "And what could a Prince of Light wish with me?" _

_Marik laughed. "I'm building a deck. Different from Malik's deck of torture devices, uniquely mine. Malik gains more respect, and he's gaining more power. I want a monster who would revive back, better and stranger with every defeat posed, that can never be defeated in battle, that would strike terror in the hearts of all that face it."_

"_And you believe that I can be that monster?" they scoffed. "What's to stop me from escaping right now?"_

"_Nothing," Marik admitted. "Except that this close to Dark Sanctuary, the only reason Dark Necrofia's not here is because Bakura's home. So if you prefer to face Bakura than me, be my guest."_

_They scowled. There was a good reason why the signs around said that: 'Trespassers would be killed and eaten'."Faced between a Light and the Thief King, the choice is obvious."_

"_It's not that bad, really," Marik replied, hauling the light Yubel in a fireman's carry over his shoulder. "When the hell was the last time you ate, anyway? And do you have a name, or do I call you Yubel like every other Yubel? Because I can't have my monster having such a common name, you know."_

"_I have never been powerful enough to merit one," they replied morosely. "I am a common Yubel, not like Great Sister who has long escaped to the real world beyond the different dimensions."_

"_Okay," Marik absently replied. "Then … I will call you Traurigkeit. Sadness. If you accept that name, you will take my aegis. You will become part of my guard, my deck, you will become one of my summons in battle, you will fight by my side throughout, and in return I promise to respect you and never allow you to be forgotten. Do you accept?" _

_They couldn't help it, they laughed. "Why would you need the power of a dark creature like me, prince of Light? Any of the Light would be honoured to accept your aegis. Then why choose me?" _

"_Because you look interesting," the Egyptian flippantly replied. "I'm going to drag you back and introduce you to Malik anyway, so be prepared. I mean really prepared. Malik doesn't take rejection well."_

_They laughed again. "It looks like following you will be interesting, then... Marik Sama."_

_That was three years ago..._

* * *

><p>"Theft," Marik patiently nodded in the face of the distraught Gravekeeper. "I see. What was stolen?"<p>

"Three needles of mordite, milord," the Gravekeeper's Curse replied. "The Assailant has pursued him, but he escaped through the different dimensions, and we cannot follow without express permission, milord…"

"No matter," Marik replied. "Malik and I will resolve this thief. If the Pharaoh were here, he would too, and the general Mausoleum area is technically under our jurisdiction. You have done well enough, Gravekeeper's Curse."

The Gravekeeper nodded before leaving on its daily duties. Marik sighed. "Now how to introduce Malik to that idea…"

"Just tell him," the Yubel named Traurigkeit snapped, floating beside him. "It's not like he can do anything."

"Besides throw a tantrum and possibly throw a world in darkness?" Marik replied flippantly. "Oh, yes, nothing to worry about."

"You worry too much," Traurigkeit dismissively answered. "If a Dark Game couldn't kill him, either the Pharaoh's going soft or he's tougher than he looks, and it's certainly not the former."

"_Hikari-_pretty!" Said psychopath sang, latching onto Marik from behind. The slightly shorter light was nearly overwhelmed by Malik's weight. "We're going on a trip? Yay, me and _hikari-_pretty together! So where to?"

"It's not this world I'm worried about," Marik sighed. "It's the location. We're going to visit a world that's supposedly the afterlife, Malik. Bring the most destructive stuff you have, we may have to mount a storming of the place."

"Okay, _hikari_-pretty," Malik sang.

"So what do you intend?" Traurigkeit asked as they followed Marik.

"Whoever stole the mordite was probably familiar with the mausoleum's layout," Marik recounted, Malik following him behind. "It stands to reason that this was not their first trip through. From the Gravekeeper's description, they also knew where and what they were supposed to take. Therefore, we have to hunt them down, find out how they passed through the shadows without alerting us, broke into the mausoleum and stole from us, as well as retrieve the mordite. The information leak is actually the most worrying, but we'll take it one step at a time."

"So we're going to pull an interrogation slash torture slash possible violent action slash a lot of things?" Malik asked as they exited the Necrovalley into a Mystic Plasma Zone proper.

Marik grinned. "Precisely."

* * *

><p>Ukitake Juushiro lay on his back amidst the clean white sheets of the hospital cot, his complexion already much improved from his usual state, that is, not sickly and weak. However, there was still a very good reason why he was in the Fourth Division infirmary.<p>

"Lie down," his old friend instructed. The smell of sake wafted off from the imposing Eighth Division Captain occasionally, but otherwise Kyouraku Shunsui seemed remarkably sober.

"But, Kyouraku, I don't want to–" the rest of what the Thirteenth Division Captain was about to continue saying was lost in a fit of severe coughing.

"See?" Kyouraku sighed, pushing the white-haired Captain back by the shoulder. "Kuchiki can handle the Division without you for now. Focus on recovering, and there will be sake and desserts by the truck once you get out, okay?"

"But, Shun–"

"No buts," Kyouraku sighed, before he realised that his hand was on a bared shoulder, the _juban _having loosened during Ukitake's struggle to escape the infirmary. The rise in tension in the room was such that words were insufficient to describe it.

Ukitake opened his mouth once more. "Shun–"

"Ah, right," Kyouraku let go of the shoulder, but still ensconcing the other Captain into the bedsheets. "Off to bed you are, and your discharge is the day after tomorrow, yes?"

The Eighth Division Captain left quickly, even before Ukitake could ask a question. Quietly, the invalid Captain settled back against the sheets, sighing softly. Long white locks splayed out against the pillow, evoked images of the real world literature that Ukitake had read before; the Lady of Shalott, he thinks.

_I am half-sick of shadows, said, the Lady of Shalott._

It was like a game of chicken, the games they play, each teasingly reaching the edge but unwilling to fall over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No, Kurosaki will not feature here, for I set it after the Fake Karakura arc, that is, Ichigo lost his powers. <strong>_

_**To people who know my previous work, this has nothing to do with my pure Bleach fics, may have minor relations to the others, and is only tangentially related to my YuGiOh! fics. **_

_**Well, then, please read and review! **_


	2. The Forceful Sentry

_**Gense to Meikai no Gyakuten**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Forceful Sentry<strong>

The doorway of darkness appeared in the midst of a forest, the two blond terrors waking freely out of the doorway as it closed behind them. Before them, a Mystical Knight of Jackal hovered. The scavenger-warrior motioned towards the east, the round walls visible to them.

"There," Malik purred. "So we shall have to sneak in then."

"Che," Marik scoffed. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The dimly-lit room did not need to be lit for even a blind man to be able to discern its dusty, though relatively clean state. It was the room of a scholar, its owner thought, and it certainly did reflect the user's scholarly aptitude. Sadly, it failed to convince anyone that the room's occupant was capable of presenting an satisfactory appearance.<p>

The room's occupant barely looked up from his scrolls as the door creaked open. "I'm busy, come back another time."

"Kazumi Chiaki _sensei_," the newcomer spoke quietly.

The named Kazumi Chiaki yawned, continuing to write. "Was there something you require of my tutoring services?" he inquired lazily.

The other shook his head. "No, but I have need of your Kidou skills, and I am prepared to pay quite a large sum to ensure it."

"Why not the Kidou Corps?" Chiaki asked.

"They... do not accept private work," the other shook his head. "And you are the most readily accessible Kidou master, Department Head Kazumi Chiaki."

"You flatter me," the brunet Chiaki replied. Black eyes glimmered from behind wire-rimmed glasses at the other, inset in a slender face that possessed some androgynous, fey aesthetic appeal. "So, you drag me from school-work for...?"

A thud, and the wooden table was filled with three stone boxes, each stacked on top of each other. "Break open these boxes, and three million Kan is yours."

"I would require you to sign a receipt first," Chiaki chuckled quietly as they got down to the transaction.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you propose we get in?" Marik asked, looking at the very huge gates.<p>

"How do they get in, that's an interesting question," Malik mulled, looking at the ground. Red eyes widened when the other realised that the shadow was increasing. "Run!"

Both dodged at the ground cracked under the feet of what was easily a ton of weight under the biggest humanoid either had seen in their lives. It easily resembled a small monkey with meat-grinder in that it wore a hat, and had fairly simian features, but all resemblances to the cute little mammals ended at that. It was huge, easily ten metres tall and must be equally heavy to match.

"I am Jidanbou Ikkanzaka, gatekeeper of the Hakutomon of Seireitei!" the giant yelled, brandishing a pair of twin axes. "You uncivilised beings, why are you here?"

"..."

Slowly, Marik and Malik exchanged looks of equal incredulity.

"At least now we know how they get in," Marik muttered, observing the scuff marks at the bottom of the gate. "So... what now?"

Malik gave a grin of unholy glee as the Eye glowed on his forehead. "Jidanbou, was it? Open the gate for us."

Face blank, eyes white, the behemoth slowly stumbled. "Yes, Master Malik," he slurred as, with great effort, the gate was lifted onto his shoulders.

The blond pair walked in quickly, Malik giving a speculative look at the giant heavy gate behind him. "Stay trapped under the gate."

With a giant thud that reverberated around the citadel and alerted every Shinigami as to the entrance attempt, the giant was soon trapped under the gate, his giant bulk the only thing between th gate and the ground.

"Nice going," Marik snarled.

"It'll take a while to retrieve him," Malik shrugged as both ran for it.

* * *

><p>Spirit threads fluttered about the Kidou master as he worked. Nimble fingers danced with pulses of power, undoing the spells bound upon the stone, and the Kidou master hummed a tune, jaunty and yet slow, as he worked.<p>

A brief knock on the door, and Chiaki nodded.

"The Commander of the Onmitsukidou herself graces this humble servant," he chuckled, absorbed in his work as the door closed.

Soifon gave him the look that indicated that she was not amused. "I'm not here for jokes, and you know it."

"I do," he plainly answered. "However, it's just fun to see you here, because apparently you need information only I can provide."

"What are you doing?" Soifon noticed the box for the first time.

"My job," Chiaki answered. "I suspect that this is stolen goods, however there is no way to ascertain its contents yet. If it is stolen, you have your evidence, and I would have done my job. If not, I would still have fulfilled the requirement stipulated."

"The Gotei have need of you once more, Kazumi," Soifon barked. "More Ryoka have infiltrated Seireitei."

"What does this have to do with a humble teacher?" he asked lazily.

"They trapped Jidanbou under the gate. We have reason to believe that there are people working within," Soifon replied. "Investigate it."

"Of course," he sighed. "After this string..." the spirit thread snapped, the box creaking open to reveal...

"Indeed," Chiaki observed the floating mass of purplish-black that came from the box. "What is this?"

* * *

><p>"The scent leads here," Marik signalled to the large dragon standing over a pile of ashes that was previously a wing of the manor they stormed which was now just so much ash and burnt wood, the whimpering lord of the manor grabbed by the front of the robes in his hand. Somewhere, Malik's evil psychotic cackling could be heard somewhere in the remaining buildings standing.<p>

"Not for long," Marik muttered. "Traurigkeit, please destroy the rest of the buildings."

"And the people?" Traurigkeit questioned as they transformed back to their first form.

"'Kay, we're done," Malik sang as he skipped over to them, monsters of his floating behind him. "They got in through this thing called a Senkaimon that's used to access dimensions. The technology used has been destroyed~ but there are more people to kill, right?"

"Excellent," Marik said, banishing the shivering questioned to the Shadow Realm. "Let's go."

Several flashes appeared around them, and several samurai in near-identical uniforms of black appeared, swords threateningly held out.

A red-haired samurai who was clearly the leader yelled at them. "I am Abarai Renji, of the Gotei Juusantai, Sixth Division Lieutenant, and I place you under arrest!"

"Oh?" Malik was vaguely amused. Maybe the red-haired man dealt with monsters on a regular basis, because there was no other excuse for not pissing his pants in the face of a _Yubel._ "Traurig, protect Marik."

"Marik Sama!" The fiend unleashed their claws. "Whoever you are, you will not touch Marik Sama as long as I'm here!"

"I don't care! Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji released his Zanpakutou. "If I have to kill you to take you in, then I will!"

The _Yubel_ contemptuously caught the bladed whip. "Dark Mirage Reflection! Feel the pain of your own attack!"

The Sixth Lieutenant doubled over as a slash as if from a sword appeared on his gut.

"Fukutaichou!" Some of the Shinigami yelled in alarm.

"Traurig," Marik signalled.

"Took them long enough," the fiend muttered as a masked monster with blades on his fingers _a la_ Wolverine style appeared. "Oi, you take the right, I take the left. The middle we leave for Malik Sama."

A ball of shadows impacted on the floor and washed over the surrounding Shinigami. When the ball faded, the Shinigami samurai were clearly missing several body parts, the least being an arm … well, the ligaments, the flesh, and the nerves, only bone left.

"Thank you, Traurig," Malik of the darkness purred as he prepared another. "So nice of you this time."

"With this you'll hopefully be less bloodthirsty when we get back and I can get to searching for Great Sister," Traurigkeit muttered.

"You, I don't know whatever you are, but I don't go down that easily," Renji groaned, pulling himself up again.

"Persistent," Traurigkeit complained. "Marik Sama, it looks like the other forms will not be needed."

"Course not," Marik replied. "But we need to take a life as payment, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Traurigkeit nodded, before her hand reached out, grabbed a random Shinigami by the neck, and promptly broke his neck. "Done."

"Malik," Marik barked, only marginally amused by the carnage caused by the dark. "We need to trace the gate and kill whatever is on the other end."

"Okay, _habibi_," Malik sang. "So do we tell them to kill themselves?"

"Leave them," Marik shook his head as Traurigkeit tore through the fabric of reality. "Let's go."

The pair were long gone by the time reinforcements arrived.

* * *

><p>"Taichou… " Renji gasped from the sickbed. "I'm sorry …"<p>

"The surrounding Shinigami informed me of the situation," Captain Kuchiki Byakuya replied. "Rest assured that you have not disappointed your Division, Lieutenant. Unfortunately, I now have a bone to pick with the boy and his partner. If only we could identify them. Were there any names?"

"Malik, Marik, Traurigkeit," Renji murmured as the painkillers took over his systems.

The captain sighed. "We have no positive identification, and only vague names. Obviously we can't identify them."

"Oh, I'm not too sure," a tenor sounded as another man, a bespectacled brunet, appeared. "I asked around and the Shinigami present reported the presence of a fiend with bichromatic eyes, a third eye, and disturbingly hermaphroditic with bat-like wings."

"No Hollow like that has ever been seen, Kazumi Chiaki," Byakuya testily replied.

"I beg to agree," Chiaki replied, smiling. "But they are here, and they are seen, and thus, they exist. Besides, I highly doubt that they will stop here."

An explosion started off in the distance.

"See, I am right," Chiaki mockingly stated as he disappeared.

Byakuya twitched as he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	3. Attack and Receive

_**Gense to Meikai no Gyakuten**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Attack and Receive<strong>

The noble he was interrogating began, "The Gotei will–"

"Traurig," Marik stated.

The fiend's claws tightened their grip around the man's throat.

"I got it from another," the man quickly replied. "Please, don't kill me."

"Names?" Marik asked. Malik's cruel laughter loosened lips pretty quickly.

"I see," Marik stated after the man had finished spilling his guts. "So you saw how mordite could be used expressly as a weapon and decided to smuggle it into this..." he waved a hand about. "Soul Society and overthrow the ruling classes and just rule alone. Don't you think that their ambitions are all the same, Traurig?"

"This one was more creative about it," Traurigkeit shrugged. "I don't think there was any other recorded instance of stealing from the Shadow Realm."

"Give them time," Marik acidly replied. "Okay, now we have only two people left to visit. Right. Real simple."

"_Habibi_," the dark Malik sang from outside. "We're surrounded!"

"So much for secrecy," Marik scowled. _What do they intend?_

_Storm the castle, arrest us, drag us to a court, the usual._

"Right," Marik gritted his teeth. "Traurigkeit."

"Understood," Traurigkeit saluted, as purple light began to surround their body. "Arise, _Das Abscheulich Ritter!_"

The _Yubel_ transformed itself as the light surrounding it grew in size and intensity, crashing through the floor, ceiling and generally tearing up the manor they were storming as it became a huge fiendish dragon with purple-black scales and two heads. In the centre of its chest grew the third eye.

"Troublesome," Marik, who had safely landed to ground level and avoiding all the debris, complained as he watched the hordes of Shinigami. _What's our status?_

There was a moment of consideration. _Pissed, generally disorganised, and panic. No one nice to psych out. _

"Traurigkeit," Marik ordered. "Cover us while I try to get Malik off his bloodlust."

"Understood," the second of the Terror Incarnate replied, spreading its wings. "Great Dark Reflection! Foolish Shinigami, attack me then!"

"It's a monster!" Some of the Shinigami called out.

"Taichou!" more saluted the sixth and seventh captains who had arrived upon the scene.

"Kukuku, so the leaders have appeared, eh?" the dark laughed. "So you intend to use the Bankai to take down _Abscheulich Ritter_, while you deal with me, is that right, whichever of you are named Kuchiki Byakuya?"

The fox-headed captain Komamura Sajin frowned. "How did you–?"

"'Manage that? In fact, I haven't thought of that thought myself.'" Malik monotonously continued. "'Is he reading my thoughts? How does he do it? Why can he do it?' Such stupid questions are beneath you, captain."

"True," Byakuya unsheathed his sword. "I will –"

"'Cut you down with Senbonzakura's shikai,'" Malik continued. "'There is no need to expend too much power on this, even if he can read minds. Even if he can read minds, he hasn't done anything but mouth off for a long while.' I'm insulted, bastard. And no, I don't care if your parents were married."

Malik pointed to a random Shinigami. "You. Kill them."

"Don't fool yourself, you –" Komamura had barely finished before the Shinigami attacked. "What the –"

"_Habibi_, did you find it?" Malik conversationally asked his near-lookalike walking up.

"Yeah," Marik conversationally replied. "We have two more people to eliminate. Let's go. Traurigkeit!"

"Marik Sama!" the fiend appeared just as the manor exploded. "We are done?"

"Two more to raid," Marik replied as Malik summoned the dark door all six of them used. "Let's go."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" The captain commanded, his sword dissolving into numerous petals.

"Too bad!" Marik laughed. "Barrel Behind the Door!"

A gold-and-faience gun appeared, hammer pulled back as the petals surrounded it, and fired a volley of deceptive petals back just as the dark door closed.

* * *

><p>"Komamura Taicho was attacked by his own men," Unohana reported later, "while Kuchiki Taicho had his own attack reflected back at him. We must assume from their words that these dangerous entities are searching for something."<p>

Kazumi Chiaki laughed. "So, how did fighting them feel like?"

Unohana gave him a purely assessing look. "You know more than you let on, don't you, Chiaki San?" Unohana asked quietly, smiling slightly.

"Why would I say so?" Chiaki cryptically replied, shrugging. "However, I would appreciate if you let me report this in the presence of SouTaichou. It promises to be interesting."

* * *

><p>"So," Kyouraku conversationally asked once he appeared in the First Division headquarters. "What did Yama Jii call us for?"<p>

"I will explain everything in due time," Chiaki sighed as the Head Captain appeared. "Ah, where is Ukitake Taichou?"

"Infirmary," Unohana replied.

"I see," Chiaki nodded, hefting up a stone box. "Observe."

Opening it, a black round thing, shaped like a sphere, but with black smoke wrapped around it, floated out of the box.

Chiaki produced a box of scorpions, reaching in to pull one out by the stinger. He dropped it on top of the sphere. There was a fizzle, and the scorpion disintegrated completely to leave nothing behind.

"This box, and two others like it, were handed to me with the promise of three million Kan should I be able to break them open," Chiaki stated plainly. "The person who handed them to me was code-named Seimaru, and he functions as one of the many unwitting informants the _Riteitai_ employs."

"A criminal, then?" Yamamoto boomed.

"Seimaru works fast, that is his modus operandi, to liquidate stolen objects as fast as possible." Chiaki nodded. "I cannot reveal his identity, but he is wealthy enough to reside within Seireitei comfortably, although not part of the Gotei. With your permission, SouTaichou, I will conduct a more in-depth investigation into this."

"Granted," the old man boomed. "I am sorry for..."

"Do not be," Chiaki replied. "If you would, I have a job to carry out."

"What is this...?" Unohana murmured curiously as the box was closed once more.

"I believe it is called _Shinisekki_,"Chiaki flippantly replied. "It is otherworldly, I can grant you that, but I am loathe to turn it over to the Twelfth Division yet."

Kyouraku blinked as the news snapped him out of his reverie. "Death-stone? That stuff–"

"Is a weapon of anti-life," Chiaki answered as he turned to walk out. "I suspect that two other boxes of it also contain the same. I shall inform you as to my findings upon completion, as you well know."

"Don't be so cold," Kyouraku chuckled as he followed the other out, Unohana already departing on her way. "So, what's the plan?"

"I investigate," he answered. "And don't you have Ukitake Taichou to pester?"

"Marching orders," Kyouraku shrugged, though the other noticed a reluctance to pursue the subject.

"I see– Watch out!"

Both dodged as blades appeared out of thin air to slice where their necks would've been earlier.

"Che," a blond-haired man scoffed from his seat upon the top of the wall trailing their way. "Almost, Makyura."

The monster with the blades nodded, jumping back.

"Bount?" Kyouraku murmured, drawing his sword. "You make a poor choice of opponent, Ryoka."

"Is that how you address visitors?" the blond enquired. "How impolite."

"Well, if you can give me your name, I promise to use it," Kyouraku replied. "But I have no guarantee that I'll use it. I guess I'm not a very good listener when my opponent is male. I get bored just listening."

"Kyouraku Shunsui," the blond murmured, lavender eyes playing over him. "Captain of the Eighth Division, whatever that is, and the other. Give me the box."

"I'll guard the box," Kyouraku took it and packed it away in his kimono. "Shall we, then?"

"You make for an irritating opponent," he replied. "Why are you thinking of wine at such a time? Kazumi Chiaki, give me the box."

Chiaki winced slightly. "That mental attack hurt, you know."

"Two of strong will, I see," the blond cocked his head. "Kyouraku, _give me the box_."

The captain stood still, the command washing about his head as the outlines of an aura began to form around him. _"H__ana__ kaze midarete, kashin naki; tenpū midarete, tenma warau. _Katen Kyokotsu!"

The Chinese scimitars in each hand clashed with the blond's attendant warrior's blades as soon as they appeared.

"I see," the blond considered. "You are unleashing your ability against me, believing that I cannot obey a fight that has suddenly become a game."

"You can read minds, I see," Kyouraku observed calmly despite the realisation as the attendant backed off silently. "I certainly don't remember introducing myself. How impolite of me."

"'But it doesn't matter to someone who is going to die," the blond yawned. "If you are so keen to play a game with me, I shall oblige you. However..."

The shadow lengthened behind him, mist of black and greys gathering around as the place suddenly turned dim, as if the sun had been temporarily blocked.

Chiaki looked about him. "This is–"

"It will be a Yami no Game." the blond laughed. "I am Marik of the Ishtar, one of three of the Light. What will the game of challenge be?"

"_Taka Oni_," Kyouraku scowled, eyes scanning the ground before he took a leap.

Marik vanished, to reappear on top of the wall just as Kyouraku brought his sword clashing down. "You–"

"You are very quick to react," Kyouraku observed as the second sword clashed where Marik was previously. "Do I need to explain the rules? No?"

"A bit extraneous," Marik admitted, grinning madly. "This is fun. Shall we change the game now? A purely jumping game is no fun at all. As it is, only your sword and Kidou can save you."

"That's true," Kyouraku considered. "I don't suppose you'll tell me why you attacked Seireitei? Or you'd come quietly?"

"No," Marik grinned. "We are both game masters, perhaps we can only participate in a Yami no Game. However, this one is rather boring... so, let us increase the fun."

Kyouraku quickly dodged the sword that appear in Marik's hand from nowhere as the blond jumped to the ground.

"Now we are both armed," Marik smirked. "See, your wrist has been cut."

The tiny cut hurt beyond reason, and Kyouraku hissed as he moved the wrist gingerly.

"The same shall apply to me as well," Marik smiled. "Now... Makyura!"

Kyouraku used the intact hand, slicing the monster quickly into half despite grimacing in pain.

"Trap activate," Marik purred as a chain shot out and grabbed the box, swinging the thing into his hand. "Got it. Goodbye, Kyouraku Taichou, we shall see you soon..." he faded into shadows before the swords clanged onto te empty spot, the mist already fading.

"An interesting opponent, that one," Kyouraku mused.

Chiaki sighed. "At least the other two boxes are locked up."

* * *

><p>Marik and Malik stood on the back of the Luster Dragon, floating above the walled citadel as the sun began to set.<p>

"Interesting opponent, that one," Marik murmured.

"He is, isn't he?" Malik chuckled. "I want to try out that game I won from Aileen."

"Seems perfect," Marik mused. "What do I do?"

"The other two boxes are with them," Malik considered. "And the opponent has something precious in the infirmary... the only thing he refuses to let go of, it seems."

"Ah..." Marik smirked. "So we hold that one hostage?"

"Ukitake Juushiro," Malik nodded. "Prepare the pawn for our game, then."

"This is the one?" Ukitake briefly heard a strange voice ask, on a brief sojourn back to the waking world.

"Yes," another laughed, this voice eerie and intimidating, like the shadows under the bed that could hide monsters. "Ukitake Taichou, please, we must trouble you for this, okay? If you don't mind suffering, that is... of course you don't..."

Ukitake could feel something poured down his throat, and it flowed down easily, before his vision swam...

...and silence greeted him like an old friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	4. Ray of Hope

_**Gense to Meikai no Gyakuten**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Ray of Hope<strong>

_Ukitake Taichou has been attacked..._

Papers flew everywhere as Shinigami scattered before a blur of pink making its way towards the Fourth Division. The _reiatsu_ around the blur was leaking like a man possessed, but Kyouraku did not care even as he ran like said man possessed. At that point of time, a whole contingent of Menos Grande could stand in the way and he could probably chop through them, he was that panicked.

The Captain appeared in the room, grimacing at the white-washed walls and the clean smell of hospitals and underneath it all the taint of death that he was quite sure his old friend had lived in his whole life. Unohana stood by the bed like a gentle sentinel, and on it, white hair laid out, was Ukitake. The Thirteenth Division Captain was propped up by a plump pillow, and seemed to rely on it almost completely for support as the sick one coughed.

"It appears to be a poison that interacts with the lungs," Unohana stated as she thumped the man's back. "You cannot lie down, Ukitake Taichou, lest you drown in your own lungs."

"Kyou–" the white-haired Captain gave up, just focusing on coughing. The mere sight of it was rather enough to tug at Kyouraku's heartstrings.

"What sadist without honour would attack a invalid like this?" the other Captain murmured, stepping into the room proper.

"Note–" Ukitake wheezed, coughing again. Unohana merely frowned lightly as the handkerchief became stained with blood.

"We have extracted a sample for Kurotsuchi Taichou, but I doubt that an antidote can be synthesised in time," Unohana grimly told an aghast Kyouraku. "When I came in, there was a note beside Ukitake Taichou. Here it is."

The paper itself was white, but it crumbled in the Captain's hands as he read on.

_The two boxes with contents, at sundown, at the top of the Penitence Shrine. There will be someone waiting for our next game._

"Don't..." the invalid Captain whispered, the coughing having died briefly. "Trap..."

"I'm going to save you, Juu," Kyouraku replied back coldly.

"Not... worth it," Ukitake coughed out. "One... cannot cheat death."

"I'll do even that if I have to. I'm not averse to a challenge."

"Already... decided." Ukitake half-laughed, prompting another fit of coughing that had both other Captains wincing in sympathy. "I... cannot help... but think... the undiscovered country... will be worth... seeing."

"Stop it," Kyouraku replied, a haunted look returning to his face. "You will be staying in this country."

Ukitake smiled, the expression of one who knows that he is dying, and welcome it. "Shun... tell me..."

Kyouraku leaned forward. "Yes?"

"I don't like... to see you... alone."

"I'm not alone. Not when you're here," he whispered.

"I didn't want... to leave without... telling you..."

"Telling me what?" he cried. "Juu, answer me."

Like a stream of smoke upon a pipe, Ukitake's eyes fluttered closed as he continued to cough, incapable of responding.

"Leave, we need space," Unohana ordered, pushing Kyouraku out. The captain left, first in a stupor, and then finally, in a vengeance.

* * *

><p>Kazumi Chiaki blinked as the normally laid-back, flamboyant Captain march into his office. "Yes?"<p>

"Give it," Kyouraku took one of the accursed boxes that had started this whole thing, and would have snatched the other if not that Chiaki kept a firm grip upon it.

"Your expression indicate that Yamamoto SouTaichou did not authorise this," the Kidou master observed. "In fact, you act in all the ways anyone can expect when the one you protect is threatened. There are only three instances of that happening, and I might only know one incident, but... Ukitake Taichou, was it?"

"Let go," the Captain grated.

Chiaki considered, thoughtfully tapping a finger on the box. "In this time of peace, one wonders if... perhaps... to let such a very old and suffering soul rest is the lesser of two evils."

With a quick movement, the Captain had Chiaki by the throat and slammed against the nearest wall.

"Imply anything about Juu again, and I will find you," Kyouraku hissed quietly before he let go, snatched up the second box, and left in a swirl of pink cloak.

Chiaki winced, rubbing his neck. "Well, he didn't have to grip so hard."

* * *

><p>The last of the sun's rays were outlining the horizon when Kyouraku appeared at the top of the cylindrical Shrine, grimacing as he spotted the hovering monster with hands outstretched. Obviously they weren't going without securing the boxes first. Gingerly, mindful of the potentially toxic contents, he handed over the boxes.<p>

The stone containers were grabbed and thrown into a dimensional door that appeared in thin air. The monster gestured and opened another, much larger, one, before beckoning to Kyouraku and leaping in.

The Captain sighed. "For Juu."

He leapt in, coming out into a desolate hall. The walls and ceiling and floor were composed of stone, painted a butter-yellow by the torches burning high in brackets on the walls, and in the centre was a large table, composed of mostly a singular stone slab with seats along either side, about five feet of length total.

From the opposite end of the table, Marik smirked.

No, it was not Marik. Marik did not have such an air of malevolence. Marik did not have hair sticking up in all directions, and Marik's eyes did not glow red and chaotic and oh so dark.

"I am Yami no Malik," the other blond-haired one purred at him. "We are going to play a game."

"Game?" Kyouraku repeated, his stomach sinking.

"In this game, if we lose, we will also lose something important," Malik told him, grinning. "In your case, it might be the nice white-haired man who lies sick in the healer's rooms, despairing of ever... saying something."

"You–!"

"Do you, accept?" the blond grinned.

Kyouraku's lips thinned. "Fine."

And Malik smiled, like someone who knows when a trap has been sprung. "The game will be Raijinhai."

The Captain blinked. "Eh?"

"There are ten pieces we hold each." With a wave of each hand, the figures appeared. "Two soldiers," two figures standing with spears. "Two cavalry," two on horseback. "Two elephants." The elephants had tusks. "One of shogun, king and queen." Each held a sword, a yellow sceptre and a green sceptre respectively. "And the last, Raijin Indra." Indra held a red lightning bolt, reminiscent of its role.

"Oh?"

"The soldier is weakest and the king is strongest." Malik explained further. "We'll each pick a piece and duel them. The winning piece can return to camp, as it is said, and can be sent out as often as you like."

"And, in a draw?"

"Both die in battle." Malik grinned demoniacally. "There are two exceptions; the queen can only beat the king, and Indra is invincible, but it can only be used once in battle. After use, it is not returned to camp."

Kyouraku nodded. "How does one win?"

"There are several variations, but the easiest, that we shall use, is that the first to lose the king loses."

"Ah."

"This board comes with a device, such that the screen is set up so the figure can be set without the opponent seeing. Press the side button to show the other piece. Now, I'll leave you to decide a strategy. If you win..." a glass vial joined the rest. "This antidote is yours. If not..." Malik trailed off suggestively.

Kyouraku glared at him as the screens went up. "Let's start."

"_Yami no Game wa hajimari da..._" Malik sang. Kyouraku merely shivered at that.

There was a momentary lull of silence before both placed their pieces.

"Before we begin, let me guess." Malik smirked at his opponent. "It's the cavalry."

The screens opened soon to reveal te cavalry and the shogun.

"The cavalry loses, ad the winning piece returns to the camp." Malik smirked. "Shall I guess what you're thinking next? You think that I'm cheating by reading your mind. Why, this is my game and my room. I am not going to cheat."

"Next round," Kyouraku grated.

"Open." The king struck down the opposing shogun.

"You're thinking the same again," Malik chided as he dropped the piece.

_How? I'm sure my face was perfect, _Kyouraku griped. _And the king, here?_

"Perhaps, you are just that easy to read," Malik smirked.

"Of course not." Kyouraku scoffed. "Next round."

"Hmm... maybe I'll go with this..." Malik murmured quietly at the last minute. The screens opened to show the elephant against the queen.

"So, no shogun, no queen, and one cavalry," Malik observed.

_How? How does he...?_

"Open. Oh, two soldiers killing each other? Malik murmured in amusement. "Finally, a kill for you. Be excited, be hopeful, so that when I strike you down you stay down..."

"Next," Kyouraku firmly replied.

"Open." The elephant stood against the cavalry.

"Ah, the cavalry is stamped." Malik amusedly giggled. "Now my king is rather safe."

_How does he do these things? Assuming that he's not reading my mind, and I know he's not, so... how? Am I giving off hints? I'm just a step away from losing... he has the queen and Indra... Why, am I having such a hard time? Is my luck so bad? Or is he that good at reading me?_

"I like games where one reads and tricks the other," Malik snickered. "So, luck does not play into the equation. You are merely easy to read."

"Open!"

Two kings faced each other across the board.

"We shall consider it a draw, then," Malik pouted. "But since you don't lose anything, you don't win anything either. At the current rules... a draw is inevitable. How about a new rule?"

"Fine," Kyouraku griped. "As long as this is concluded early."

Malik considered playfully. "In that case, in another draw, the one with more pieces win. The queen and Indra are not added to that sum."

"Fine."

"Ah... at the rate you're going, it might take longer than that," Malik remarked. "The poison has a run time of eight hours from first administration. Since then, it's been about two hours already. So, the man would be experiencing breathing trauma, coughing fits and vomiting blood as his respiratory system is torn up from within. If he can survive until tomorrow, that is..."

Kyouraku's _reiatsu_ flared, not that Malik noticed. "You–!"

"Attacking the other constitutes a breach of the rules," Malik considered. "And then, if you break the rules..."

_You die._

_Katen?_

_This is a Yami no Game, a Dark Game. If you lose, you lose something important as well... recall. _

"Well, the next chapter unfolds," Malik giggled sadistically as the screens closed. "Open!"

The king stared down the shogun.

"Ah, the shogun falls again!" Malik clapped his hands. "Curse your ineffective commander...bye bye..."

_King? How can he just put it out like that? Because I can't knock it out? No, it's not that I can't produce a piece that can beat the king... it's that, how can he make such decisions?_

"Your aura has changed," Malik smirked. "It's getting interesting. The clock is ticking, tick tock... and your companion falls ever closer..."

_Recall... why? Why take Juu hostage? If it's just to play a game, then I'd have faced him at any time. What's the purpose? Why? Why... it can't be... that this is your trick?_

Malik's head snapped up as Kyouraku sighed deeply, the picture of defeat. "If I'm an ineffective commander, then I can't win. Better to leave it to luck."

"Oi, oi," Malik chuckled. "Raijinhai isn't a game won by luck, you know. It's not that easy."

"I let luck choose the piece for me, then," Kyouraku sighed, grabbing a random piece. "Now, pick yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raijinhai is a fictional game mentioned in the YGO season zero by Toei Animation. I find it very similar to the mind games Malik plays, so... yeah. <strong>_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Epilogue: Miracle Locus

_**Gense to Meikai no Gyakuten**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Miracle Locus<strong>

Blearily, Ukitake opened his eyes to wince at the bright light.

"We had to calm you down, so you had an anaesthetic injection," Unohana told him apologetically. "Kyouraku Taichou has gone to find the antidote."

He tried to talk, but found his throat dry, parched. Motioning for water, the first sip of cooling liquid quickly overwhelmed him as he began choking.

_Shun... I'm sorry..._

The glass was taken away from him briefly, and then placed back, and te water tasted bitter as it went down, slowly, into his oesophagus.

"Is it working? Is it?" Kyouraku's voice murmured in his ear.

He must have responded, somehow, for there were warm arms supporting him, onto soft covers and warm sheets.

"Juu, you can hear me, right?"

He must have nodded, or not.

"You must do something for me." Kyouraku whispered fiercely to him, in tender tones Ukitake had never heard him use before, even in their long friendship. "You must live until tomorrow. Do you hear me? I am begging you," he whispered fiercely. Those dark eyes shone more than usual, though there was no reason he could think why. "Tomorrow you are free to do whatever you like, but you will live until then, damn you. You have always done what I asked. I forbid you to die tonight. You will do that for me, won't you? Please say that you will. Say anything at all, my dear."

"I will try," Ukitake replied in a rasping murmur. "I would do anything for you." Then he drifted back into pain, and cold, and knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>"If anything happens to him, I will slice you into pieces."<p>

Desensitised from the numerous threats fired at him, Malik merely yawned in reply.

"Then, Ryoka San," Unohana appeared in her glorious passive-aggressive way, smiling in that concealed threat way that indicated imminent pain. "What are you here for?"

"A weapon was stolen from our world, and we were supposed to retrieve it and investigate how," Malik shrugged. "My partner ran into Kyouraku San, and then we played a game."

"_Shinisekki_," Kyouraku considered.

"True," Malik nodded. "We have recovered all the stolen death-stone, and the places we attacked today were where it was initially traced to."

"But... where does threatening Ukitake Taichou come into all this?" Unohana considered.

Malik gave a big grin. "I wanted to play a game. There was hardly any other way to play a game with Kyouraku San's mind without threatening the other. Was it fun?"

Both swords appeared in the Captain's hand immediately. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Malik grinned. "No, you won't. The antidote I gave him only has a fifty percent chance of succeeding."

There was a crash, and the wall next to where Malik was standing flew open, broken as a dragon, glowing iridescent with the light from its sapphire coat, roared. "Malik!" Its blond dark-skinned rider crowed from the dragon's back.

"Give my regards to your love," Malik chuckled, jumping on the dragon's back. The pair had already disappeared into a dark vortex by the time both Captains managed to recover themselves.

As usual, Unohana was the first to recover.

"Kyouraku Taichou?"

"...Yes?"

"Fifty percent chance?"

The blur of pink that rushed to the room was more of an after-image by the time the words finished echoing in the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Did it work?"<p>

"If they don't end up together, I'll eat Des Donut."

"So, how did it happen?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Before you open, let me guess. It's an elephant."<em>

"_Guesswork?" Malik chuckled. "Or are you cheating?"_

"_I remembered," Kyouraku gave a disarming grin. "You said you like tricky games, not ones that rely on luck. Raijinhai, this game, is based on probability and tactics as well as reading your opponent's thinking. That's the problem I've been facing all along. If you limit your opponent's thinking, it becomes easier to read them. That's why you put Juu in danger, to limit me."_

"_Very good," Malik laughed. "You already understand the basic tactics of Raijinhai."_

"_It's my first game, but there's a way to keep me from figuring out the basic tactics of the game," Kyouraku further explained. "However, prudent tactics were required. Taking Juu hostage... was the only way."_

_Malik gave him a long, level look. "Open."_

_Two elephants glared at each other across the board._

"_Look, an elephant like I said," Kyouraku remarked. "To counter my random piece, you had no way to figure out to pick a king, queen or Indra. There's only a one in nine chance that I'll choose a king. Since I don't have a shogun, and I can't send out the top nine because it would be suicide, you chose the elephant. It was the best choice at the time in probability and tactics."_

_Malik chuckled. "Think what you want. But, you still lost a piece."_

"_I... now have a strategy for beating you," Kyouraku crowed. "Now, I can read your mind."_

"_Shall we test it, then?" Malik chuckled. "Open!"_

_Across the board, Raijin Indra stared down the soldier._

"_You lost the trump card, the Indra, to the weakest soldier," Kyouraku dispassionately said. "I am not cheating, neither are there any tricks. I also can't read minds, unlike your partner. I'm just reading the probabilities and strategies. All you can do, is decide based on the words I utter."_

"_You are different." Malik observed. "Open."_

_Kyouraku's king stared down the other elephant. _

"_I may seem relaxed, but I can take things seriously, you know," Kyouraku remarked as he took the piece away. "Especially in games. Open."_

_Across the board, the king stared at the queen._

"_See?" Kyouraku stated. "Now, give me the antidote and get me back."_

* * *

><p>Ukitake awoke the next evening, to the sort of physical exhaustion once or twice experienced after horrendously gruelling battles, and to a tremendous headache. It was warmer on the right side of the bed than on the left, and he soon determined that this was due to lying half-cradled on the body of a soundly slumbering Captain in a pink <em>haori.<em>

Finding this out without moving was a difficult task, and for several seconds, it was too joyous an event to comprehend.

He disentangled them as noiselessly as possible and made his way to refresh himself in the wash-room. He drank a draught of water greedily, and splashed cold water over his face, ad then, only then, did he stare into the mirror in disbelief.

He was alive.

Kyouraku Shunsui had performed an outright miracle, and he had done it to save his long, long overdue life.

A lump sprang into Ukitake's throat at this thought, and then another portion of the anatomy entirely when I recalled wisps of the conversation that had taken place...yesterday? The day before? Memory eluded him.

He hurried back to the room.

Kyouraku was still asleep. More aptly, he was deeply unconscious. If Ukitake were a kinder man, he would have let him be. Instead, the white-haired Captain fairly leaped on top of him and he awoke with a gasp.

"You've done it!" Ukitake crowed, hugging him. "You are possessed of dark magic, or unworldly cohorts, or perhaps you are in league with Hell itself."

He embraced the other so hard, that Ukitake's eyes rolled back in a matter of seconds from the tight bear-hug. Then he pulled back, and stared blankly, finally letting out an absurd little laugh. It was neither his usual inward merriment, nor his barking exclamation of irony, but something altogether unprecedented. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive, you imbecile."

Kyouraku looked as if he had been run over, and it would have been the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing Ukitake had ever laid eyes upon. "When I think of it – so much blood... there was only half a chance..." He clutched Ukitake to his chest as if the other were a lifeline, and threw him back upon the bed, the whole long line of his body involved in crushing the invalid. "It worked. I didn't think it would work."

"Wait, wait! You were completely assured. Never once did you own that I could–"

"Course I didn't! There was only a fifty percent chance! You would have given it up! I couldn't for a moment let you see I was terri–"

"You fooled me into thinking I would live so thoroughly that I survived? That is ridiculous!"

"No it isn't," Kyouraku corrected, gasping with laughter, and fighting off casually as Ukitake attempted to roll him over.

"What if I had died?"

"Then one way or another, I promise you they would be dead." The normally laid-back Captain solemnly promised, never once taking his burning eyes off.

"You would have killed him?" Ukitake whispered. "That is mad. What would you have done?"

"If he had died honourably on the battlefield, I would have left it at that," Kyouraku announced solemnly. "If he hadn't, I would have devised something equally painful. In the rare moments I allowed myself to think of it, a fire iron with Kurotsuchi's add-ons was involved."

"So, you would have murdered my killer."

"Sorry if I have disappointed you regarding my character, but you– I cannot be expected to live without–"

All at once, they were laughing, their foreheads touching with both hands pressing the back of the head such that neither could breathe without inhaling the other's air. Then he pulled back.

"Why have I never said anything before...?" he murmured. "I didn't want to lose you, and I almost did. Never again."

"No," Ukitake shook his head.

"No, never."

* * *

><p>From the door, Kazumi Chiaki winced and closed it quietly as if what he saw physically pained him.<p>

"They look sweet together," Unohana commented, behind him.

"And it just took one of them almost dying to achieve it," Chiaki commented, sighing. "A shame. Over two thousand years wasted."

"It is human nature, Kazumi San," Unohana gently replied. "It is as inexplicable and old as the fear of the dark. In fact, it is the same, anyway; the fear of the unknown abyss over the edge."

* * *

><p>There was a running betting pool between the generational lieutenants of when Kyouraku and Ukitake would get together. Having been started by an enterprising lieutenant with an eye for matchmaking, the pot had grown to require maintenance via its own fund and trust. Over two thousand years of compound interest would do that.<p>

Therefore, when it was announced that an already long-dead Lieutenant Kuchiki selected the closest date called 'when Ukitake Taichou is close to death and Kyouraku gets out of denial', the House of Kuchiki actually won enough cash (half of which was taxed) to pay for the ridiculously expensive scarf. And pocket change left over for damages. It was that huge.

Neither captain knew. Neither cared.

However, the whole of the Seireitei noticed when the newly-married/old-married conjugal bliss vibe that always seemed to hang around them intensified to nearly gag-worthy proportions as to require several rules added to stop rabid stalkers.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another world of stories and shadows, two beings weave magic.<p>

Blood spattered the ground of the tomb as the dark-skinned blond dark absently poured it, delineating the boundaries with the red liquid. Beside him, Marik placed the boxes, sealed with the Gravekeepers' magic, back to their place, and both light and dark cast the blood magic, bound by thieves' blood, to protect the treasure once more.

Malik chuckled, one hand trailing down Marik's cheek. "We should do that again."

"Is that a joke?" Marik laughed. "Sometimes all it takes is death, and we walked into the afterlife today and survived."

Malik grinned. "Exactly."

The torches blew out as they embraced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conclusione della storia<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
